Où la pluie tombera
by Osura
Summary: /PAUSE\ Il n'aura fallu qu'un jour pour que le monde bascule. Dans ce chaos ambiant, Shizuo, ancien barman fauché tente péniblement de subvenir aux besoins de son frère. Suite à un concours de circonstances, il se retrouve impliqué dans les "Jeux de l'arène", de cruels combats de gladiateurs revisités. Son partenaire ? Un homme qui le rebute, manipulateur et égoiste. Izaya Orihara.
1. Prologue

Il avait merdé. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Sa vie, déjà peu enviable, se révéla vraiment pitoyable quand il passa la porte de la misérable cellule poussiéreuse où il allait vivre une longue année, si il survivait. Le grand blond crissa des dents lorsque le bruit, remarquablement frustrant, d'un cadenas se fermant raisonna à ses oreilles. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, se préparant à sentir son cœur se serrer. Les murs poisseux offrait un intéressant contraste avec les moutons gris qui bondissaient sur le sol au moindre coup de vent. Poussés en face de la porte de béton, deux matelas, difficilement distinguables dans l'obscurité, décoraient les dalles de pierres, semblant presque en faire partie. À en juger par leur aspect, ils devaient au moins être aussi confortables qu'elles. Une ridicule lucarne éclairait à grand peine la pièce, la lumière qu'elle jetait sur le sol étant obstruée par une impressionnante quantité de toiles d'araignées. Splendide. Cet endroit respirait le luxe à plein nez. Si seulement, il n'avait pas fait l'idiot avec cette fichue patrouille... L'homme soupira pour la énième fois depuis des jours et se traîna jusqu'aux matelas. Il se laissa tomber dessus avant de fermer les yeux, tentant de garder son calme. Mieux valait s'économiser pour la journée de demain. En y pensant, le blond déglutit péniblement et passa ses mains sur son visage en sueur. Puisqu'il faisait aussi très chaud, pour ne rien arranger. À l'instant où il se disait qu'il pouvait au moins jouir d'une solitude apaisante, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement avant de claquer une seconde à peine plus tard. Le bruit de pas étouffés par des chaussures en toile sonna comme le requiem de la tranquillité du blond qui ne comptait absolument pas se redresser ou même saluer l'inconnu. Ce dernier en décida autrement puisque son visage apparut brusquement au dessus de l'homme allongé, alors obligé d'ouvrir ses paupières. Il rencontra deux yeux carmins à l'expression mélangeant mépris et taquinerie, sans se départir d'une touche glaciale. De courts cheveux ébènes tombaient raides vers lui, encadrant un visage aux traits fins et impassibles. Le sourire en coin ne dérogeait pas à la règle qui régissait cet air figé. Néanmoins, ce fut le misérable angle qu'avait pris les lèvres du brun qui se grava dans la mémoire de l'autre homme. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Et qu'il le détestait déjà.

«On ne dit pas bonjour à son nouveau coloc' ?»

La voix faussement enjouée du plus petit agaça profondément le blond qui le chassa d'un brusque mouvement de main en répliquant d'une voix morne.

«Fiche-moi la paix.

-Monsieur est un ronchon à ce que je vois !»

Seul un grognement répondit à l'exclamation du brun, ce qui ne le stoppa pas dans son enthousiasme, qu'il soit feint ou véritable. Il se mit à déblatérer un flot de paroles incessant et sans intérêt pour son interlocuteur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nom en particulier soit prononcé.

«Ce cher petit Kasuka ne...

-Quoi ?»

Le blond venait de couper l'autre homme en plein milieu de sa phrase et de se dresser brusquement sur les coudes sous des yeux carmins intrigués.

«Hm ?

-Que viens-tu de dire ?

-Je parlais de ton petit frère.» Un grand sourire décora le visage du brun, visiblement satisfait de son petit effet.

«Kasuka.

-Comment le connais-tu ?!»

Le brun se recula, mains levés devant l'accès de colère de son interlocuteur. Malgré sa position craintive, son visage ne reflétait aucune peur et il se justifia d'une voix calme.

«Disons que je possède pas mal d'infos. Sur n'importe qui.

-Mon frère n'est pas du genre à tremper dans des affaires qui pourraient impliquer des types comme toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? ... Shizuo Heiwajima.»

Retour du sourire en coin. Il donnait l'impression que son propriétaire était en mesure de prévoir le moindre des agissements ou pensées de celui à qui il parlait. Le blond reprit, d'un ton nettement moins maîtrisé, serrant rageusement ses poings.

«... Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Mais crois-moi, si j'apprends que tu as fait du mal à mon frère, je te briserai la mâchoire.»

Le plus petit gloussa en jouant distraitement avec une bague argentée qu'il portait à l'index avant de renchérir d'un ton plat, soudain moins expressif.

«Que de menaces. Nous devrions plutôt nous entraider tu ne penses pas ?»

Cette phrase pourtant amicale, ne mit absolument pas le blond en confiance et il répliqua, en restant sur ses gardes.

«Je ne te suis pas.

-C'est vrai que tu es nouveau... Tu as devant toi ton premier partenaire de combat !»

Le brun tendit les genoux pour se remettre debout et offrir sa main à l'autre homme qui se releva lui-aussi pour rester sur un pied d'égalité. Cependant, il le fit seul, ne désirant absolument pas être un tantinet redevable à son colocataire.

«Toi ?

-Oui, moi. Izaya Orihara. Informateur et à ton service si tu offres un bon prix !»

En disant ces mots, il avait fléchi les jambes pour exécuter une jolie petite courbette. Le dénommé Shizuo souffla bruyamment. À en juger par le comportement de cet Izaya, son année à venir n'allait pas être de tout repos.

oOo

 **{Ici le gremlin qui vient d'écrire ce très très très court chapitre ! (Du moins pour moi) C'est aussi ma première fanfiction sur cette plateforme et la première susceptible d'être lu ! Je vais être honnête, l'idée d'avoir des lecteurs et de les décevoir me fait peur. Presque autant que de ne pas en avoir ToT**

 **Alors épargnez à mon petit cœur poilu les "c nul" dénués d'argumentation s'il vous plaît... Je suis ouverte à tous types de reviews sinon ! (Notamment au sujet du caractère des personnages. Il s'agit de ma première fanfic sur _Durarara !!_ et j'aimerai faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas trop OOC) Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, vous aurez compris qu'il s'agit bien évidemment d'un UA. Je développerai le monde au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Une dernière chose ! J'écris en totale impro ! Ce qui ne permet pas de savoir où le récit mènera ni quand je posterai la suite. Voilà voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Merci de m'avoir lu, petit toi qui serais descendu jusque là ! Et peut-être à une prochaine fois !**

 **Avec beaucoup d'amour. Le gremlin.}**


	2. Un autre monde

«Vous accueillerez sûrement avec joie notre bête suivante ! Une _hyène de marbre_ , carnivore des terres arides connu pour sa voracité ! Mesdames et Messieurs, applaudirent les chasseurs l'ayant amené jusque ici pour votre plus grand plaisir ne serait que largement justifié !»

Bien installé dans une cabine de verre en apesanteur au-dessus d'un sol sablonneux, un homme barbu s'égosillait dans son petit micro, encourageant les cris extatiques d'une foule impatiente de découvrir ce qui allait la divertir cette année. Alors que les hurlements se faisaient insistants, une trappe haute de dix mètres s'ouvrit permettant à une hyène, au pelage d'un blanc éclatant, d'entrer dans l'Arène. L'animal avançait lentement, apeuré par toutes les odeurs étrangères qui l'assaillaient et la présence de centaines d'humains. Ses pattes hésitantes foulèrent les grains de sable dorés par une lumière artificielle. Cette dernière se jeta d'ailleurs dans les yeux bleuâtres de la hyène lorsqu'elle leva le museau pour humer l'air, l'aveuglant temporairement. Une brusque décharge électrique la poussa à bondir en avant et elle secoua sa patte arrière gauche, tentant vainement de se débarrasser de l'anneau métallique solidement fixé à son jarret. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que les Hommes qui l'observaient tenaient à la voir en action. Mais l'animal ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi elle n'était pas au milieu de ses semblables sous un soleil brûlant. Alors dans un instinct craintif de bête acculée, elle voulait fuir et ne surtout pas courir sans but simplement pour échapper à cette douleur qui traversait son corps et hérissait ses poils. Soudain, le rugissement de la foule s'intensifia, grondement rauque aux oreilles de la hyène qui glapît une nouvelle fois, sujette à une seconde décharge, plus forte que la précédente.

Shizuo ressentit le même sentiment de captivité en pénétrant dans une salle étroite aux murs croulants. Il s'était éveillé quelques minutes auparavant, après une nuit passée à se ronger les sangs, seul dans la cellule qui lui servait de chambre. Son colocataire, porté disparu à l'heure actuelle, manquait déjà à l'appel à l'instant où un garde avait ouvert la lourde porte pour emmener le blond dans la pièce où il venait d'arriver. Peut-être la présence d'Izaya aurait au moins permis à Shizuo de ne pas se sentir si seul au milieu de la dizaine d'hommes occupés à l'encercler. Quatre gardes se tenaient dans son dos, le forçant implicitement, à l'aide du canon tendu vers lui de leur fusils, à rester tourné vers deux vieillards en costume. Ces derniers se mirent à converser à son propos, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il soit devant eux, tandis que les trois dernières personnes prenaient ses mesures.

«Plutôt bien bâti celui-ci. Et assez beau garçon. J'espère qu'ils ont été fichu de le mettre avec un type compatible.

-Ça peut se régler tant qu'il n'a pas combattu. Je sens qu'on peut gagner de belles sommes en encourageant les paris sur lui, si il passe les premiers mois. Fais en sorte que ses prochains combats soient mis en avant.»

Le blond écoutait sans rien dire la discussion des vieillards, les poings serrés par une envie difficilement répressibles de leur faire ravaler leurs paroles dégradantes. Il était peut-être impulsif et sanguin mais pas suffisamment idiot pour s'en prendre à des types visiblement protégés par plusieurs gardes armés de fusils et prêts à lui tirer dessus. Par chance, les deux hommes s'en furent vite, à l'instant où un fin filet carmin commençait à couler le long de ses mains. Shizuo grinça des dents et cessa d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes meurtries, obéissant à contrecœur au garde lui ordonnant de le suivre. Il se retrouva seul avec ce dernier, dans un long couloir tout aussi grisâtre que la pièce d'où il venait de sortir. Bien dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne voient enfin la séparation du corridor en deux autres chemins. Le blond s'attarda un instant devant une large fenêtre de plexigas. Son regard passa à travers la vitre, se promenant sur ce qui ressemblait à une arène romaine, sûrement couverte à en juger par le peu de lumière qui l'éclairait. L'autre homme l'interpella d'une voix lasse en revenant à sa hauteur.

«On en voit à peine le quart d'ici. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a rien à cette heure là.

-Que s'y passe-t-il d'habitude ?»

Shizuo avait tourné les yeux vers son surveillant. C'était la première fois que celui-ci lui adressait la parole et il comptait en profiter pour lui soutirer des informations.

«C'est vrai que tu n'as pas choisi de venir ici.» Le garde afficha un visage presque désolé en poursuivant, les mains serrées sur son arme.

«... Alors tu fais parti de ceux qui ne savent pas. Et ne sauront qu'au moment d'entrer là dedans.»

Le mouvement vif de menton pour désigner l'étendue de sable inquiéta Shizuo. Il se doutait bien qu'il aurait des combats à disputer, au vu de ce qu'avait dit le vieillard de tout à l'heure. Mais dans une arène ? Cela commençait à sérieusement ressembler à une mauvaise blague. En reprenant sa marche derrière l'homme, le blond se mit à cogiter à la recherche de réponses. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait entendu d'histoires à propos de combats entre des hommes sur lesquels on parieraient. Certes, la population humaine sombrait de plus en plus dans le vice mais à ce point ? Non, c'était inconcevable même pour un type fauché comme lui, habitué à vivre dans les mauvais quartiers. Il fallait qu'il comprenne où il était et pourquoi l'y avait-on amené. Heureusement, le garde le guidait vers sa cellule, lui permettant de trouver un moment calme pour réfléchir à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Izaya se trouvait déjà dans la pièce miséreuse et lui adressa un sourire en demi-teinte lorsqu'il entra.

«Alors, ces essayages ?» : Commença le brun, d'une voix toujours aussi faussement enthousiaste.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.»

Le ton bourru employé par Shizuo ne refroidit pas son interlocuteur qui reprit, croisant ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur un matelas, l'air pensif.

«J'avais oublié. C'est ta première année. Tu n'as pas encore de vêtements personnels.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Bien sûr que j'ai des vêtements !»

Izaya leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment devant l'ignorance de son colocataire.

«Je parlais de vêtements dessinés pour toi. Si tu survis assez longtemps, ils t'en feront sûrement.»

Le blond retînt un grognement en se laissant tomber au sol, l'esprit embrumé. Il ne comprenait rien à tout ce charabia.

«J'ne pige rien à ce bordel ! D'abord ces flics de malheurs m'agressent dans la rue sans raison et ensuite ils m'emmènent ici où on me parle de combats mortels, de paris et de _fringues_ ?!

-Tu es lent à la détente, Shizuo. J'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait un jour à peine après être arrivé ici. Et j'aurai réussi même sans déjà posséder quelques infos.»

La voix méprisante du brun sonna aux oreilles de l'autre homme comme un insupportable crissement et il manqua de s'énerver sérieusement. Tous ces événements le mettaient encore plus à cran qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.

«Écoutes, par générosité et parce que ton ignorance m'insupporte, je vais te dire deux trois petites choses, même si c'est interdit en temps normal. C'est mon métier de délivrer des informations alors je ne vais pas m'en priver pour obéir à une règle idiote.»

Shizuo releva les yeux de ses poings fermés et fixa Izaya du regard tandis que celui-ci s'expliquait d'une voix toute aussi morne que celle du garde.

«Si tu n'étais absolument pas au courant de l'existence de ce lieu, c'est normal. Les citoyens lambdas n'en ont, et n'en entendront jamais parler. Tout simplement pour que cet endroit reste une petite enclave dédiée aux riches. Ensuite, ces fameux flics n'en étaient pas. Il s'agissait juste de gardes d'ici. Un de leurs responsables a entendu quelques une de tes prouesses en matière de jetée de panneaux de signalisation...

-Comment tu sais ça ?!

-... Je suis en train de te rendre service, la moindre des choses serait de m'écouter gentiment.»

Les poings de l'ancien barman se crispèrent mais il laissa l'informateur poursuivre mollement.

«Donc, je disais qu'un des gérants a entendu parler de toi, alors il t'a envoyé ses toutous pour te tester. Je suppose que tu as commencé à te battre avec eux, ils ont décidé que tu ferais l'affaire et ils t'ont emmené ici. Je me trompe ?

-... Non... Mais ça ne me dit pas où on est.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu te trouves dans un endroit où les riches gens peuvent se divertir en misant sur des gladiateurs 2.0, qui se battent par deux contre divers adversaires. Le reste, tu le découvriras par toi-même.

-Attends une seconde ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Tu es en train de raconter que des tas de combats meurtriers sont organisés et que personne n'est au courant en dehors de ceux qui y participent et ceux qui les observent ?!

-Réfléchis un peu. Quand quelqu'un disparaît, tu penses sincèrement qu'on ira le chercher de nos jours ? Sa famille peut-être quelques mois, mais elle finira par se résoudre à l'évidence et croire qu'il est tombé dans un guet-apens ou un gang. Il y a un gouffre, un trou noir entre le monde que tu connaissais et celui où tu viens de mettre les pieds.»

Sur ces mots, Izaya s'allongea sur le flanc, tournant le dos au blond qui avait pourtant une multitude de questions à lui poser. Comment était-il en mesure d'avoir autant d'informations sur lui alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Pourquoi finissaient-ils tous les deux alors qu'il était plus expérimenté et ancien dans l'institution ? Pouvait-on sortir de ce lieu macabre ? Il restait tant de zones d'ombres à éclaircir et il se sentait encore plus mal qu'hier. Quelques mots prononcés d'un ton désintéressé par l'informateur ne contribuèrent pas à le rassurer, amplifiant même son angoisse.

«Notre journée est loin d'être finie. Et si j'étais toi, je m'économiserais pour ce qui va suivre alors ne te tortures pas trop la cervelle en réfléchissant à des choses que tu n'es pas en mesure de comprendre.»

oOo 

**{Heyoo. Fin de ce deuxième chapitre, sûrement aussi court que le précédent. Chose étonnante pour une auteure de pavés telle que moi, je ne parviens pas à écrire plus, pas par manque d'inspiration, plutôt parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est suffisant (Je m'en excuse très bas si ça dérange qui que ce soit TT). Enfin bref, avant defermer cette accolade, je tenais à remercier la personne ayant laissé un review sur le premier chapitre ! C'était bel et bien mon premier et il m'a beaucoup encouragé à poursuivre et à faire de mon mieux ! Alors un énoooorme merci à toi en espérant que ce second chapitre t'a plu ! Il en va de même pour tous les autres lecteurs qui passeraient par là bien sûr !**

 **Sur ce, je vous adresse pleins de bisous de gremlin et vous dit à la prochaine fois, j'espère !}**


	3. Premier combat

«Comment tu me trouves ?»

Shizuo jaugea d'un œil mauvais l'informateur qui se déhanchait sous ses yeux. Il venait de le rejoindre dans une pièce vide et étroite, habillé de vêtements bien moins sales et rapiécés que ceux qu'il portait depuis leur première rencontre.

«C'est ça les fringues dessinées pour toi ?»

Izaya hocha la tête et fit un tour sur lui-même. Se retrouver dans des vêtements propres étaient très agréables. De son côté, le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi cette tenue était faite pour le combat. La seule chose qui attirait l'œil était la fourrure beige qui décorait le bas des manches et la capuche du manteau noir couvrant un genre de combinaison moulant le corps du brun.

«Ne vas pas me dire que tu es à l'aise là-dedans. Ce truc doit te coller à la peau et le manteau t'handicaper.

-Au contraire ! Ces habits sont optimisés pour le combat. La combinaison est en peau de louve mouchetée. Au lieu de gêner mes mouvements, cette matière va plutôt les optimiser et...

-Épargne-moi les détails techniques.» : Grogna l'ancien barman.

«C'est quoi encore cette pièce ?

-Un ascenseur. Nous allons descendre dans le Terminal.»

Shizuo haussa un sourcil. Depuis que les villes étaient toutes entourées de murs pour se protéger des Kaze et des Bêtes, de longs couloirs, appelés Terminaux, avaient été créés pour que les humains puissent quitter leur cité respective. Le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi leurs geôliers les mèneraient à la sortie alors qu'ils les avaient jusqu'à présent soigneusement enfermé.

«... Ils veulent nous donner une chance de quitter ce trou à rat ?

-Tu le découvriras par toi-même.»

Sur ces mots, l'informateur s'appuya contre un mur, comme si il anticipait une brusque secousse. L'ancien barman l'observa faire, sans comprendre. Une alarme troubla soudain le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux, précédant un vrombissement particulièrement désagréable semblant provenir des murs. Izaya signala que les responsables du lieu n'avaient toujours pas changé l'engrenage défectueux et l'ascenseur amorça sa descente, d'une façon on ne peut moins douce. Son départ fut si brutal que Shizuo se retrouva projeté quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol avant qu'il ne retombe violemment sur les genoux, sous les yeux moqueurs de son colocataire.

«Tu ne t'es pas dit que cette alarme pouvait éventuellement être prémonitoire du mouvement de l'ascenseur ?

-Fer... Ferme-la !»

Le blond massa ses jambes endolories et bascula contre le mur en fusillant un Izaya hilare du regard. Le vrombissement cessa avec l'arrêt, étrangement peu désagréable, de l'ascenseur, quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un couloir dont la hauteur de plafond frisait les 20 mètres. Contrairement aux autres Terminaux, de multiples portes d'acier de différentes tailles troublaient l'unité blanche des murs. Shizuo posa la main sur l'une d'elles, cherchant des yeux un mécanisme d'ouverture par pure curiosité.

«C'est par là que ça se passe !» : L'interrompît le brun dans sa réflexion.

Le blond rattrapa donc le plus petit en quelques enjambées, pour progresser à ses côtés dans l'immense corridor dont le mur opposé à l'ascenseur était fait d'un inquiétant verre opaque. Les Terminaux portaient ce nom puisqu'ils menaient vers les dangers de l'extérieur, auxquels rares parvenaient à survivre. Ils dissuadaient généralement les téméraires y étant descendus par leur simple apparence. L'ancien barman était bien sûr au courant des risques mais se tenait prêt à tout tenter pour s'échapper, ce qu'il pensait possible en atteignant le monde extérieur. Malheureusement, le paysage que la porte dévoila en s'ouvrant lentement n'avait rien de celui qu'il identifiait aux espaces non habités. La lumière artificielle brillait bien plus que le véritable soleil, toujours camouflé par une mer de nuages pourpres et le ciel était masqué par de hauts gradins qui s'étendaient du sol au plafond. Une gigantesque ovation vrilla ses tympans quand Izaya s'avança plus au centre de la gigantesque étendue de sable grande comme quatre de ces grands terrains d'herbe où les humains de l'autre temps jouaient au ballon. La voix chaleureuse et exagérément enthousiaste d'un homme perché au-dessus d'eux dans une cabine de verre résonna soudain aux oreilles du blond. Celui qu'on pouvait identifier à un présentateur parlait en réalité depuis plusieurs minutes mais les hurlements de la foule avaient couvert son discours de présentation.

«Une démonstration vaudra mieux que n'importe quelle description ! Voyons ce que notre nouveau duo donnera contre un Rhinegold !»

Tandis que les spectateurs continuaient de s'égosiller, la porte par laquelle était entré les deux hommes s'ouvrit de nouveau. Shizuo tenta de retrouver Izaya du regard et s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était soigneusement éloigné. L'ancien barman décida d'en faire de même en sentant le sol trembler sous ses pieds.

«C'est quoi ce bordel..?» : Souffla-t-il au brun après l'avoir rejoint.

L'informateur ne répondit pas, les traits figés dans une grave et sérieuse expression. De son côté, le présentateur attisait toujours l'engouement de ses auditeurs pour le combat qui allait suivre.

«Le Rhinegold est connu pour sa très grande résistance ! Il peut en effet résister à un Kaze d'intensité 5 sans effort grâce à sa peau cuirassée ! De plus, il devient particulièrement agressif lorsqu'il est séparé de ses congénères ! Le combattre ne sera pas une partie de plaisir..!»

L'apparition de la fameuse Bête coupa l'homme barbu qui s'écria joyeusement dans son micro lorsque l'immense rhinocéros à la peau d'or frappa le sol d'une patte faisant deux fois la taille d'une tête humaine. Shizuo dû se contenter de l'observer, incapable de bouger. Il n'avait jamais vu de Bête de sa vie et celle-ci était loin d'être la plus inoffensive qu'on puisse trouver. Il hésitait à agir et interrogea son colocataire du regard, en quête d'un peu d'aide. Mais ce dernier s'était élancé vers le Rhinegold dès qu'il l'avait vu, sans hésitation aucune. D'une main experte, et par habitude, il fouilla sa manche pour sortir l'un dès couteaux accrochés à l'intérieur de son manteau tout en observant attentivement la cuirasse de la Bête qui semblait prête à l'empaler sur sa corne à en juger par sa posture. L'informateur plissa les yeux et s'arma d'un couteau de lancer. Il avait aperçu un pli qui creusait la peau d'or au niveau du cou du Rhinegold, emplacement parfait pour lui porter un coup fatal. Mais pour y parvenir, il se devait de trouver un moyen de le distraire. Le rhinocéros se mit à barrir avant de charger son assaillant qui l'esquiva au dernier moment, surpris par sa vitesse. Izaya écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que la Bête n'avait pas fait demi-tour après son échec mais poursuivait sa course effrénée vers Shizuo, toujours vissé au sol. Le blond voyait bien que le Rhinegold lui fonçait dessus et une pointe de déception ternissait l'espoir qu'il s'était fait de laisser Izaya se débrouiller seul. Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un iota, même lorsque la corne de la Bête ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Tous les spectateurs se figèrent dans un frisson délicieux et l'informateur crispa ses doigts sur le manche de son couteau. Le Rhinegold s'était arrêté. Enfin, on l'avait arrêté plutôt. Shizuo maintenait la corne de la Bête entre ses mains, le forçant à incliner la tête vers le sol. Une veine palpitait sur la tempe du blond qui jeta à son partenaire, toujours paralysé par la surprise, un regard équivoque. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps contre le rhinocéros ce que le brun comprît. L'informateur jugea préférable de profiter du court laps de temps offert par son équipier. Qui lâcha la corne du Rhinegold au moment où Izaya fut sur son dos. Il s'accrocha péniblement à la Bête et lutta plusieurs minutes pour retrouver et atteindre le pli dans la cuirasse, remarqué au début du combat. Son couteau disparut dans le creux à peine visible, s'y enfouissant comme si il trouvait refuge. Pourtant, malgré qu'il soit enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, Izaya savait qu'il n'avait même pas percé la chair du Rhinegold. Et celui-ci continuait ses ruades incessantes, donnant de larges coups de cornes devant lui pour dissuader Shizuo de s'approcher. Dans un ultime élan d'espoir, et parce qu'il se savait sur le point de tomber, l'informateur frappa le bout du manche de son arme d'un coup de poing violent. À l'instant où il fut projeté dans les airs, le corps tout entier de la Bête se trouva raidi. La lame du couteau avait atteint une artère qui déversait désormais des litres de sang sur le sol sablonneux. Son agonie dura le temps d'une gigantesque ovation et d'un discours extatique du présentateur.

«Voilà qui vous prouvera que cette équipe est digne de vos paris !»

Pendant que les deux combattants étaient guidés hors de l'Arène, le Rhinegold soufflait bruyamment, couché sur le sable et la foule était tenu en haleine par l'homme barbu, pressée d'assouvir sa soif de sang.

Les gardes se séparèrent des "gladiateurs" en les laissant entrer dans l'ascenseur, après avoir de nouveau traversé le Terminal. Les yeux des deux hommes se croisèrent quand la porte se referma. Et les jambes du blond se dérobèrent sous lui. Il peina à retrouver son rythme de respiration habituel et laissa échapper un rire nerveux en y parvenant enfin.

«Bon sang... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monstre ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.» Izaya avait rétorqué d'un ton moqueur à la question de son équipier.

«C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un capable d'immobiliser une Bête à mains nues.»

Le brun marqua un léger temps d'hésitation avant de poursuivre en surveillant l'ancien barman du coin de l'œil.

«C'est à se demander si tu peux être désigné comme un humain.»

Shizuo ne sembla pas entendre la remarque désagréable de l'autre homme. Il bascula contre le mur lorsque l'ascenseur commença son ascension et repassa dans son esprit son combat précédent. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres en revoyant Izaya s'accrocher péniblement au dos du Rhinegold.

«Ta prestation était impressionnante tout à l'heure. Tu m'as fait penser à une parfaite petite puce pendant que tu t'agrippais à cette pauvre Bête.

-... Le sarcasme ne te va pas. La façon dont tu as tourné ta pique l'a faite sonner comme un compliment.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de leçons.»

Leur conversation cessa là. Elle ne reprit qu'avec l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur après son arrêt, Shizuo ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait.

«Où sommes-nous ?

-Tu verras.»

Le blond soupira bruyamment devant l'attitude froide de l'informateur et le suivit à grands pas dans l'unique couloir. Bizarrement ils étaient seuls, dépourvues de surveillance de gardes, ce qui s'était déjà produit lorsqu'ils avaient traversé le Terminal. Peut-être certains lieux étaient-ils si sécurisés que les prisonniers pouvaient y être lâchés sans crainte qu'ils ne s'échappent ? Le couloir finit par aboutir à une pièce semblable à un cabinet médical où un jeune homme brun à lunettes alignaient passionnément des outils d'opération de toute sorte. Il s'exclama gaiement en voyant Izaya qui le salua en esquissant son demi-sourire.

«Votre combat était spectaculaire ! Tu es toujours aussi agile, Izaya.

-Merci Shinra. Je me dispenserai d'examen, tout va bien pour moi.

-Si tu le dis... Je vais pouvoir immédiatement m'occuper de ton partenaire alors ! Shizuo, c'est bien ça..?»

La voix du médecin prit soudain des intonations inquiétantes et le coup d'œil qu'il adressa à l'ancien barman n'augura rien de bon non plus.

«Oui. Shizuo Heiwajima.

-Je n'aurai jamais crû possible de voir un jour un homme résister à un Rhinegold à mains nues. C'était impressionnant !

-Merci...

-En fait, je me suis demandé durant tout le combat comment tu pouvais détenir une telle force... J'étais impatient de te rencontrer enfin.»

Shizuo garda le silence. Il observa, en fronçant les sourcils, le dénommé Shinra se munir d'un scalpel et le lever à la hauteur de son visage avant de joyeusement s'exclamer :

«Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais est-ce que, par hasard, tu verrais un quelconque inconvénient au fait que je te dissèque ?»

oOo 

**{Tin tin lin tin ! Il s'en est passé des choses dans ce chapitre ! Le premier combat et la rencontre avec Shinra (que j'espère ne pas faire trop OOC, lui non plus !). En tout cas, j'ai déjà perdu le rythme de publication que j'avais tenté d'instaurer T.T et je m'en excuse platement. Je me rattraperai, promis !**

 **Et évidemment je te remercie une nouvelle fois, toi qui m'as laissé ce second review (ça me désole un peu de ne pas pouvoir t'appeler par un nom ~.~). Comme tu l'as dit, il reste des zones d'ombre à éclaircir et je compte bien évidemment les mettre en lumière même si je ne connais absolument pas le dénouement de l'histoire .**

 **Bref, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et vous dit à très bientôt puisque je vais essayer de publier ce quatrième chapitre en un temps record !**

 **Bisous poilus de gremlin.}**


	4. Être Volontaire ou ne pas être

«Tu permets que je te dissèque ?»

Shizuo garda le silence quelques secondes. Il espérait sincèrement que ce type plaisantait. Mais à en juger par son air sérieux et le coup d'œil presque navré que lui avait jeté Izaya, la demande du médecin était loin d'être un sarcasme.

«Hors de question ! Pour qui tu te prends ?!» : Finit-il par s'écrier, quelques secondes plus tard.

«Je cherche juste à faire avancer la science ! Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes... Un ridicule coup de scalpel...

-Tu te fiches de moi ?!

-Non. Il est très sérieux. Tu devrais accepter.

-Mais oui ! Ce serait héroïquement... Utile à... Mes propres intérêts...»

Le blond siffla entre ses dents d'un air menaçant avant de préciser qu'on ne lui enfoncerait jamais une lame dans le corps, uniquement pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité. Shinra afficha une moue boudeuse en reposant son scalpel, jurant devant les deux combattants qu'il ne renoncerait pas si vite.

«Tu permets au moins que j'examine tes bras ? Ils ont peut-être été endommagés par l'impact.

-Éloigne-toi d'abord de ce fichu scalpel !»

Le médecin obtempéra à contrecœur, rejoignant l'ancien barman en lui ordonnant de remonter ses manches. Il palpa brièvement les muscles de Shizuo avant de déclarer que tout était en ordre. Au moment où le blond allait tourner les talons, Izaya descendit de la table où il s'était perché pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise, vite imité par Shinra qui étira paresseusement ses jambes.

«Des fois j'aimerai bien être à votre place. C'est vrai quoi, vous ne passez pas vos journées entières à ausculter tout ce qui bouge jusqu'à épuisement !

-Tu es vraiment à plaindre Shinra. Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, examiner des combattants pour trouver la perle rare, comme ton père l'a fait.

-C'est ce que je veux ! Mais on ne tombe pas souvent sur des forces de la nature... Et quand ça arrive, elles ne se laissent même pas disséquer !» : S'exclama le médecin en désignant Shizuo d'un vaste mouvement de la main.

L'ancien barman soupira d'ennui et fit volte-face pour enfin sortir de ce cabinet. Izaya l'interrompit d'une voix joyeuse, l'informant qu'il lui était interdit de se déplacer seul.

«Viens avec moi alors ! Je croyais que tu ne n'avais pas besoin d'être examiné ?!

-C'est le cas.

-Izaya et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps !» : Commença à se justifier le lunetteux en entourant d'un bras les épaules du brun.

«Alors on aime bien passer un peu de temps ensemble ! Restes avec nous !

-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon.» : Poursuivit l'informateur tout en repoussant doucement Shinra.

«Qui sait, on pourrait peut-être t'apprendre quelques trucs. Et ça donnerait à Shinra l'occasion de te convaincre d'être le sujet de ses expériences.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça m'inspire pour rester ?

-Dis-moi Shinra, qui était ici avant nous ?

-Ne changes pas de sujet !»

Le médecin ignora les paroles de Shizuo, répondant d'un ton ennuyé à la question d'Izaya.

«Un Volontaire. Il est resté plus de deux heures pour me parler de ce stupide bras robotique qu'il veut se greffer ! Un bras robotique ! Il n'a rien trouvé de plus original ?»

Le blond tilta à l'entente de cette nouvelle appellation mystérieuse, oubliant momentanément sa colère. Le seul garde avec qui il avait conversé l'identifiait comme "l'un de ceux qui n'ont pas choisi d'être là". Si il existait différentes catégories de combattants, il devait en apprendre plus sur ces dernières. Peut-être qu'en parvenant à en rejoindre une, il pourrait sortir d'ici ?

«Un Volontaire ?

-Il ne sait pas ce que c'est ?

-Non idiot. Ça fait à peine une semaine qu'il est ici.

-Oh... Et bien un Volontaire c'est... Attends ! Parler du fonctionnement de l'Arène à un nouveau est interdit !

-... Peut-être que si tu le faisais... Je serais plus disposé à te laisser me disséquer...»

À l'entente des mots de l'ancien barman, l'informateur plaqua théâtralement ses mains sur sa bouche, s'exprimant avec un ton exagérément surpris.

«Bon sang ! Quel intelligence Shizuo ! Attiser ainsi la curiosité de scientifique de Shinra c'est...

-La ferme !»

Pendant que les deux combattants amorçaient une dispute puérile, Shinra semblait réfléchir sérieusement aux paroles du blond. Il finit par joindre ses mains et accepter de désobéir un minimum aux règles strictes de ses supérieurs d'un ton enjoué.

«Les Volontaires sont des types qui veulent remporter les cents combats pour se faire un genre de réputation. Tu sais, ils sont...

-Shinra.

-Hm ?

-Si tu continues sur ta lancée, il sera encore plus perdu qu'avant.»

Un simple coup d'œil jeté au visage interrogatif de Shizuo approuva Izaya et fit prendre conscience au lunetteux qu'il devait se montrer plus prévenant. Il reprit en articulant lentement pour être sûr de se faire entendre.

«Qu'il soit Volontaire ou non, n'importe quel combattant arrivant ici est soumis aux mêmes règles de base. Il doit effectuer ses cents combats prédéfinis en moins d'un an et avec un partenaire si il veut remporter l'ultime victoire.

-L'ultime victoire ?

-Personne ne sait en quoi elle consiste. Même pas Izaya ! La rumeur dit que les vainqueurs seraient menés à Nirvahana mais bon... Comme ce lieu n'est qu'une légende... Et puis parvenir à remporter cents combats est juste impossible. Il faudrait que les partenaires soient unis comme les doigts de la main mais à la fois capables de résister à la pression et extrêmement puissants !

-Et quelle est la différence entre les Volontaires et les gens comme moi ?

-Oh elle est énorme !»

L'informateur hocha la tête et leva un doigt près de son visage à la manière d'un professeur.

«Là où toi tu es venu sans le vouloir, les Volontaires se bousculent au portillon. Tu vois tous ces spectateurs qui nous ont observé ? La plupart d'entre eux ont déjà tenté l'expérience. Pour un héritier d'une famille aisée, passer le pallier des vingts combats est un honneur, un genre d'expérience de vie.

-Pour eux, c'est presque un divertissement. Contrairement à vous qui ne pouvez arrêter de vous battre qu'à votre mort ou celle de votre partenaire, un Volontaire quitte l'Arène quand il le désire.

-Même si abandonner avant d'avoir réussi dix combats est mal vu.

-Enfin, c'est assez rare qu'ils s'abaissent à ça. Ils peuvent prendre une pause quand ils le veulent et j'ai souvent à les opérer pour améliorer leur capacité, comme pour ce type qui voulait se faire greffer un bras robotique.

-Attendez... Si jamais on se retrouve forcé d'arrêter... On peut quitter l'Arène ?

-Les pieds devant oui !» : Rétorqua Izaya, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

«Tu ne t'échapperas pas d'ici avant d'avoir remporté tes cents combats et ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

-C'est la quinzième année d'Izaya tu sais ! Pour l'instant, il a une bonne moyenne d'ailleurs. Tu dépasses toujours le pallier des vingt-cinq combats, pas vrai ?»

Le brun hocha la tête, soudain pensif. Son partenaire de combat l'observa un instant, s'interrogeant sur le nombre d'années qu'il avait dû passer dans l'Arène.

«Tu as quel âge au juste ?

-24 ans.

-Tu as commencé à te battre à 9 ans..?

-Non à 6 ! Ce génie est parvenu à passer trois ans à l'extérieur ! Bon on l'a ramené ici mais...

-Tais-toi Shinra.»

Le médecin jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à son ami, qui avait serré les dents, les yeux fuyants ceux de Shizuo.

«En... En tout cas tu es au moins sûr d'aller loin avec lui ! Il a de l'expérience !»

Le ton enjoué de Shinra ne parvînt pas à dissiper le malaise qui planait maintenant dans la pièce. Izaya finit par quitter son siège, annonçant qu'il valait mieux que lui et l'autre combattant partent. Le blond esquissa un sourire en attrapant le poignet de l'informateur avant qu'il ne sorte et ignora son regard noir.

«Pourquoi on ne resterait pas un peu plus ?

-Ne te fiches pas de moi. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ?» : Cracha le brun en se dégageant brusquement de la poigne du plus grand.

«Détrompe-toi, je déborde de questions !

-J'y répondrai ! Rentrons !

-Dis-moi Shinra qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres partenaires d'Izaya ?»

Le médecin garda le silence et secoua négativement la tête, d'un air désolé.

«Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.» : Se justifia t'il à mi-voix.

«De toute façon, d'autres combattants ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Vous feriez mieux de partir.»

L'ancien barman hésita quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un tintement de clochette résonne dans la pièce. Le lunetteux informa les deux autres hommes qu'ils devaient partir avant que les combattants suivants n'arrivent et Shizuo finit par se résigner. Il suivit mollement Izaya dans les couloirs. L'informateur ne prononça pas le moindre mot dans l'ascenseur ni de retour dans la chambre. Il s'allongea sur un matelas à peine y fut-il arrivé et ignora royalement la moindre des questions que lui posa l'autre combattant, les mains agrippant un vieil oreiller comme unique moyen de réconfort.

oOo 

**{...Bon. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai finalement posté ce chapitre selon le rythme normal que j'avais tenté d'imposer au début, malgré ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois... _(Alors je vais me rattraper en... Non pas de nouvelles promesses intenables ! Changeons vite de sujet...)_**

 **Merci encore aux personnes ayant laissé un review (un review, une review ?) ! Cette fois-ci vous avez été deux et cela m'a fait très plaisir ! Je vais essayer de vous répondre au mieux ! En premier lieu, je remercie une nouvelle fois SadLullaby. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire t'intéresse et espère continuer d'avoir un style fluide XD. Ensuite, Anaelle (d'ailleurs merci de m'avoir donné l'occasion d'enfin pouvoir mettre un nom sur ces commentaires qui me font sourire à chaque fois !), en effet en relisant mes chapitres je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient essentiellement centrés sur Shizuo. Pour l'instant, je préfère me centrer sur ses pensées pour que vous découvriez avec lui ce qui va se passe dans l'Arène. Enfin comme je l'ai dit dans le premier, j'écris en roue libre et je dois avouer que je ne cherche pas vraiment à respecter tous ces trucs de PDV externe etc... D'ailleurs je peux me montrer plus sérieuse sur ce point si ce flagrant manque de rigueur se révèle désagréable à la lecture. (Ça ne me dérange en rien même si j'aime bien switcher discrètement entre les sentiments des perso *-*). Je suis aussi ravie que le combat t'ait plu ainsi que le monstre, un Rhinegold (c'est le nom d'une marque de couverture pour chevaux pour être honnête XD). En réalité, j'aime beaucoup écrire ce genre de scènes d'actions mais je ne parviens jamais à déterminer si elles sont dynamiques ou non à la relecture ~.~ .**

 **BREF recevoir des avis aussi sympathiques me fait bien plaisir et je jure sur mes ancêtres poilus de faire de mon mieux pour la suite. Malheureusement, plus ça ira, plus les chapitres risquent de mettre du temps à sortir... Et oui je reprends le lycée la semaine prochaine et j'ai un bac de français à réussir... (je dis bien "risquent" puisque je préfère cent fois écrire un petit one-shot quelconque que la moindre dissertation, même si c'est au détriment de mes études *-*) Enfin malgré ça, j'espère tout de même pouvoir continuer de publier cette fanfiction et bien sûr qu'elle continue de vous plaire (puisque c'est quand même ça le plus important avec se faire plaisir !).**

 **Le gremlin que je suis vous fait donc un câlin wifi et vous souhaite une excellente rentrée si vous êtes encore scolarisés. (Courage ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'assiette qu'on vous a servi à la cantine marche seule qu'il faut se décourager !) }**


End file.
